The Taking of Ginny Weasley
by VerelLupin
Summary: Exactly what went on in the Chamber between Ginny and Tom. Slight Tom/Ginny & Harry/Ginny
1. Rising Darkness

**Sorry! I meant to update something else and this popped out instead.**

**I may do one from Ginny's and Harry's view. Depends on responses **

**I guess...**

**Reviews Welcome, Flames will be used for Marshmellows...**

* * *

His touch was gentle. His papery finger caressing the girl's chilled arms. She moaned and trashed about, her skin covered in a fine sheen. It was so hard to breathe but her lungs fought and she tried to scream.

Her hair hung over his forearm, its color bleeding onto his black robes. A grin curled his lips, slick words whispered into his lover's ear. She desperately clung to him, useless as it was. She wanted to escape but she didn't want him to let go.

His face was the only thing she could focus on, the rest of her surroundings were blurred beyond recognition. **'Please, I don't want to, I can't,**' the though swirled in her mind but she had no will left to enforce it.

He moved his hand over her face, drinking in her childish fears, letting his soul slowly overtake hers. She arched up, her back violently shaping into a bow. Her nails racked the bedspread, leaving them ragged and broken.

The screams were swallowed by his voice, that warm voice that soothed her mind. "It will be over soon, you will no longer have to worry. I will take care of you."

She could feel herself weakening, her body no longer within her own control. His face loomed over hers. His lips crashed onto hers, painfully pushing her into darkness.

He carried her through dark corridors and passages. His stark brown eyes drank her in, her freckles artlessly entranced him. He eyed her hungrily and he admired how her skin glowed in the dankness of the chamber.

A shadow no more, he was now solid like her. He greedily dug long pale hands into the soft flesh of her shoulders and legs. He carried her to the stone monument, intent on his final emergence.

He set her on her own two feet, but she pooled onto the stone floor. Her head lolled onto his chest and she gave herself over to him, her body cradled on his lap.

Her dark version of Harry, she sank into him. A version she had invited. One that would take what she had so foolishly offered. She looked on, outside of her own consciousness.

He would not let her get away, he yanked her back. She didn't want to enjoy his presence, didn't want to want more of him. Ginny turned feebly, trying to move from his attentions.

Angry at her denial, his hands pinned her cruelly. She let him take her first kiss, her innocence. Everything she had once promised to her hero. He stole the last dregs of her soul, content to finally possess her.

He laid her down, arranging and showcasing her youth. He would leave her to lie there preserving her forever as his favorite accomplice. She would not survive this time, he had drained her.

Her pleas became intolerable as she no longer called out to him but for this Harry.

"Harry will defeat you," she screamed.

A savage wave of jealousy overwhelmed him. He staggered but he looked down at her once more. "How noble will he be, when he finds out how tainted you are?" he sneered.

He hid wanting to absorb the reaction of this Potter. He wanted to meet the boy, wanted to show him how he robbed him of his love before he knew her.

Regardless of what transpired this night, Ginny Weasley would always belong to him.


	2. Falling Light

**Way darker than I had expected...wrote itself I swear!**

**Enjoy...**

**Reviews are welcome as are flames. I like it toasty warm.**

* * *

It had started innocently enough. She unpacked her schoolbooks, settling into the room that would be her home for the rest of the year. Homesickness had set in the middle of the night and she had decided to write.

Ginny was surprised and a little suspicious when it had absorbed her ink. However when none of the counter spells her brothers had taught her worked, she waited patiently for a response. She delighted in her new friend, letting all her fears and fantasies drip from her quill, loving how promptly he would answer.

He described himself, telling her some secrets of his own. He had asked about her and Ginny had blushed to the roots of her hair as his flowing script complimented her.

Soon and deep in the twilight, under the cover of friendship he became much more.

Ginny sat in the common room facing the fire. He was sitting beside her, his hand twirling a lock of her ginger hair. "So very pretty when you blush, Ginevra," his breath hot on her cool skin.

"You're very handsome as well," she replied her hands resting in her lap shyly. "Like Harry?" he asked, shifting his arm behind her. "Harry?" she asked, her voice high pitched. "Yes, Harry. We look alike don't you think," it was a statement not a question.

Nonchalantly he fingered the pleats of her skirt, sometimes hiking it up and revealing a bit of her milky skin. She shivered, unsure if it was the sudden rush of air or the feel of his hands.

Fascinated she allowed those thin fingers to roam, never too far but enough for her to feel the first bloom of desire. She had woken up from this particular dream for the last two months. The dream only varied in their surroundings.

They were in the common room or in front of the windows in the Gryffindor tower and sometimes in the second floor girl's bathroom. He had gotten bolder in each version, this time he had caught her near the window.

He drew back her plaited hair, leaning down to kiss the light dusting of freckles on her neck. It was gentle at first only his lips tasting her flesh but then he had wrapped one arm around her waist, the other pulling her head to the side.

He bit her neck hard, drawing blood. She shrieked in pain, her hand to her neck twirling she faced him. He smiled, a drop of blood caught in the corner of his mouth. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, the taste of her own blood sealing their mouths together.

Ginny had fallen out the dream and her bed, terrified to go to sleep again. She was not sure what she was afraid of, that it would continue or that she would plead for him not to stop.

Now it was too late, every night she wrestled him off her. Begging him to leave her alone, asking him for patience, she was not ready. Ginny was unwilling to stop writing to him, admitting to herself that she would miss their late night rendezvous.

Regardless of the instability of their relationship, he was still her confidant and she was enamored of him. Tom was the hidden friend amidst the loneliness and isolation present in Hogwarts corridors.

Phantom hands joined her sweat drenched skin, fleeting grazes that forced the blankets from her leaving her open to the mercy of the cold castle. Ginny clenched the body that wasn't real. Everything that happened in her nightmare made real by her mind. He wouldn't stop, and she didn't really want him to.

Her back arched trying to push out the feelings rushing into her, **'I didn't want this.'**

His laugh ghosted over her, **'You wrote to me, remember.'** She sobbed and nodded for he spoke the truth. This was the consequence of letting him in, of using him to play her hero.

The air was chilled and still, the chamber dark and narrow. The diary fell from her hands. It had arrived at its destination and its occupant wanted freedom from its paper prison. In surprise she stepped on her cloak, bringing her down painfully on her rump.

He poured out of the diary, like fresh blood from a wound. Gasping, Ginny scooted backwards trying to put as much distance as possible between them. His eyes regarded her with amusement, he bent at the waist. His shoes clicked smartly off the floor, obscuring the sound of her thudding heart.

Ginny gawked at him; he had actually extended his hand gallantly to her. Stupefied she allowed him to pull her up. He was so like Harry, the darkness side to his light. New sensations bombarded her as he dug greedy fingers into her arms and legs swinging her into his arms.

Striding to the statue of Salazar Slytherin, he set her down. She pooled to the floor and somehow ended up cradled in his lap. Her head lolled to the side, leaning against his now solid and very warm body.

He stroked her face, the dark eyes taking in her wide and innocent eyes. Ginny closed off her mind, **'he's real, he's real.'** It reverberated in her head. What had once been a wonderful fantasy was now a fully fleshed torment.

Their torrid affair came to a grinding halt. Tom took everything she was without the love he had professed to her, punishing her for believing in him. She cried out for Harry.

Ginny longed for him to come to her aid like a knight in shinning armor and defeat this evil she had stupidly unleashed.

Her last defense crumbled but her pride couldn't allow her to go without one last effort. "Harry will defeat you," she shouted. "How noble will he be, when he finds out how tainted you are?" he sneered.

'**I succumbed to him.' **He was right and she knew it,** 'I permitted him to taint me.'** Humiliated and exhausted beyond endurance, she collapsed. In her heart, she knew Harry would conquer Riddle.

Only that made it bearable to know she belonged to Tom.


	3. Rebirth of the Phoenix

**This trilogy is complete. Thanks for your fantabulous reviews.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Harry had been observing her for the last few days. It frightened him that she looked so pale. Her skin was almost translucent, dark shadows evident beneath her eyes.

She looked up, noting his gaze she dropped her eyes back to her book.

He looked to her brother but Ron shook his shoulders helplessly. That night, visions of her plagued him. He kept seeing those brown eyes, shinny with tears and pleading for him to rescue her. He did not sleep for many hours.

The words plastered on the castle walls struck his lungs. The evidence of violence against her drove every bit of air out of them. A sense of urgency moved him as Ron ran behind him panting and calling him to slow down. He dragged his friend on, though they were already flying up the stairs to the D.A classroom.

Lockhart was no help, Harry pleaded but his haste gave way to confrontation. Questions were answered and Harry's soaring adrenaline pushed him to threaten the hapless professor.

He had to get to her; something deep inside his very core was demanding this of him. Once at the tunnel he did not hesitate, even when his own mind screamed at him. **'She's been down there for hours, it could have already killed her,'** it's fight or flight response deep in overdrive. **'Could, that still means there's a chance,'** he argued back.

His mind's eye conjured flowing strawberry hair, brown eyes that sparkled with something that his tender years could not yet identify. Something he was going to defend aggressively.

His journey was frightening and unnerving but he dared not feel afraid, he would find and confront the evil that had snatched her from him. His throat was dry, the blood pounding in his head as he thundered down the slick floor.

Her tiny form appearing even smaller in the pool of water where she lay. His heart climbed into his throat, "please don't be dead." He whispered frantically, sliding to his knees, his wand skittering away.

He pulled her to him, dragging her limp body onto his lap, willing his warmth to dissipate her iciness. His terror echoed in the chamber, every moment magnified by her silence. Ginny's face was still, her heart shaped face beautiful in its tragedy. His every breath wished to turn back the clock.

He got up slowly and shakily, each inch higher, bringing him a step closer to the help she so desperately needed. Her robes were soaked dragging him down with her. He hoisted her up again but was unable to keep a hold of her.

Frustration welled in his throat and he cried out. "She won't wake," the voice announced, its tone belonged to the darkness. A chill ran through Harry, and a boy separated from the shadows that had concealed him.

He shimmered and Harry wondered if he had created this mirage to help him in his desperation. He was suddenly taken aback, the resemblance was uncanny. He remembered this face, "We need to get her out of here, Tom."

Tom smiled. It was a cruel smile, one of that held disturbing secrets. It was then he saw the wand in Riddle's hand, his wand. It had seemed a hindrance before but now it was vital to taking Ginny from this place.

He laid Ginny back down, his arms aching. "Give me my wand back, Tom." Harry stuck out his hand, his dark emerald eyes unapologetically hostile as Tom took a possessive stance before her.

Tom smirked and circled Harry. He recounted how Ginny had written to him, loving his every word. He told him how he had poured his soul into her little by little, until she became his completely. Retelling in vivid detail how he had possessed her.

**'What had happened down here?'** Harry could feel his veins pulsating, his blood boiling at the lurid pictures that Riddle's words painted. "She tried to fight me but I can be very persuasive." He smirked, leering at her form, "we look alike, you and I."

His hand moved to caress her but was stopped abruptly by Harry's angry shout. Harry could not, did not want to process what Riddle was saying. He wanted to be distracted so he shouted, "Dumbledore will never truly be gone as long as those who are loyal remain at Hogwarts."

He fought to distract himself, anything to keep out all the explanations for her current state. **'Was that why? Was that how she had been taken. Had it been easy?**' the questions were thankfully interrupted by the joyous sound of the Phoenix.

He poured all his rage at the answers that taunted him into the basilisk. The animal shrieked in the way that Harry longed to do, in his discovery of the sordid taking of Ginny Weasley.

Staggering he fell once more to his knees. Unwanted images combining with Riddle's laughter forcing bile to rise in the back of his throat. Riddle mocked him but Harry got the last laugh, plunging the fang through the diary.

The whole reason she had been tainted, with jealousy he did not know he possessed he pierced the cover all the way through.

In his anguish, Tom reached for his Ginny but his soul was spent. She sat up and turned to the other boy. Tom Riddle howled and exploded like a supernova in reverse. Harry tried to right his glasses, believing this to be the reason for the underwater look the chamber now held.

"Follow the tunnel, you'll find Ron," the venom was slithering through his system. She shook her head in distress, "Harry, you're hurt." She scooted closer to him, her wet robes making a sucking sound on the stone floor, shame veiling her eyes from his.

"Don't worry. You've got to get yourself out." He whispered, his senses were shutting down. A hazy vision of red sat before him and with a single tear the Phoenix restored him. Harry looked to the girl he had almost laid down his life for, "It's just a memory." He assured her and for a second a shy smile touched her lips.

**'The nightmare seemed so long ago.' **Harry sighed in relief. She was safe nestled in her mother's arms, her face marked by twin trails. She looked to him and he felt like a hero after all.

One that would spend the rest of his life, making sure he rid her of the memory of that night in the chamber.


End file.
